the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
El TV Kadsre 1
El TV Kadsre 1 (formerly known as El Kadsreian Television, EKTV and El TV Kadsre) is a free-to-air commercial TV channel operated by El TV Kadsre. It is the first channel in El Kadsre and the third channel to broadcast in color, just 6 weeks after Eight and TTV. As of 2018, it is the most watched television channel in El Kadsre. El TV Kadsre 1 has a variety of programs, composed mainly of news, talk shows, sports, current affairs and national and international fiction (mainly from El Kadsreian, North America, Latin America, Europe, Asia, and Oceania), such as films and TV series. Unlike its sister channels, El TV Kadsre 2, El TV Kadsre 3 and El TV Kadsre 4, El TV Kadsre 1 broadcasts commercial advertising, which, along with government grants, finances the channel. History El Kadsreian Television was launched on March 25, 1951, at 6:00 pm. The official voice of the channel has changed throughout the years. The first voice of the channel was Riyoki Masuka (b. 1927) from 1951-1972, Deven Elliott (b. 1952) from 1972-1986, Canadian actor Neil Shee (b. 1936) from 1987-2006, Zlata Lugnov (b. 1963) from 2007-2013, and Ted Williams (b. 1957) since 2014. Ryoki was the operator and main presenter of the channel until 1972. The channel is opened at 6:00 pm with the news program: "El Kadsreian News" (now El Kadsre News at 6), a Japanese dubbed version of the movie, The Broadway Melody, an art show at the University of Caelum, the concert, and ends at 11 PM. During its early days, it has a similar programming of BBC and NBC. The emblematic program "Making Losing Your Mind" and "Doctor Sierra" were issued in the 1950s, and the movies are imported from Japan, Taiwan, United States, United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, New Zealand and Ireland. During 1952 and 1956, the channel begins broadcasting at 5 pm and ends at 11 pm, in 1957-1958 begins from 11 am to 12 am, in 1959-1960 begins 8 am to 1 am, in 1960-1983 begins 6 am to 2 am, 1983-1995 begins 6 am to 2:30 am, and finally broadcasting 24 hours since 1995. In 1964, with two one-hour interludes each day. 12 pm to 1 pm. was dedicated to children's programming, 1 pm to 3 pm. was dedicated to women's programming, 3:00 pm. to 7:00 pm. was Prime-Time and 7:00 pm. to 10:00 pm. was mainly for drama, documentary, and comedies. The news was broadcasted for thirty minutes each day at 8:00 pm. In 1968, for the launch of El TV Kadsre 2. El TV Kadsre changed its name to "El TV Kadsre 1" and one of the first World Cups, issued in El Kadsre is the Rugby League World Cup 1968 (located in Australia, with 2 days lag from Australia) and with the issuance of the Eurovision was one of the first international programs with high audience in El Kadsre since 1952. On November 19, 1969, the channel broadcasted a slightly longer news session until 10:30 pm., stating that the channel will be adding more transmitters throughout the new Vlokozu Union. On August 31, 1972, Riyoki Masuka retires from El TV Kadsre due in fact he wanted to start up his own TV career. Before he did, he wished the El TV Kadsre team to have a good luck in the future. In October 1979, saw the introduction of the famous mascot The Spinning Clock. The clock was a circular object which displayed the time, then would flip over to the El TV Kadsre logo or a map of the Vlokozu Union (now El Kadsre, North El Kadsre, Sentan, Mahri, and Vicnora.). The idents used from 1979 to 1987 used three different variants; one being a starry background with laser-light stars, one being a bright sunny area with a yellow sky and the last being a forest-like area with thunder in the background. The purpose of these idents was that "No matter the weather, you can always tune into El TV Kadsre" In 1981, it regain the top spot surpassing RGN, when El TV Kadsre Films released Quest for the Masks and became popular. The idents used from February 1987 to November 1990 featured The Spinning Clock displaying the digital time. The idents featured objects such as ribbons and balls. During the daytime, the idents were fast, and when it was nighttime, they would play slower. In 1988, El TV Kadsre One acquired CBS the rights to the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon in the United States. From 1996 until 2001, El TV Kadsre One aired a series of idents featuring a person or multiple people drawing the number 1. It then ends with the words "it's your el tv kadsre one" on a black background. Similar the ABC Australia idents 1996 until 1998. The idents used from March 2001 to July 2002 were CGI-animated. As seen above, they used patterns such as spiral effects, etc. Once Danny Loghshire took over operation in October 2003, he made it very clear he hated the Spinning Clock, calling it "childish" and "dull". He said that he was getting the team to create new idents and hoped to get the channel rebranded by the end of 2004, however, due to financial issues, the rebrand was pushed to September 5, 2005, at 4:20 am. Programs Main article: List of programs aired by El TV Kadsre 1 Slogans * El Kadsreian's National Broadcasting (1951-1961) * The National Voice of El Kadsre (1951-1961) * The First Network (1959-2003) * Vlokozu's National Broadcasting (1969-1989) * The Blue Network (1979-2003) * The original. (1979-present) * TV made us. (1990-present) * Yours. (2018-present) See also * El TV Kadsre 2 * El TV Kadsre 3 * El TV Kadsre 4 * El TV Kadsre 5 * ETVKK * ETVKPS Category:El Kadsre Category:1951 Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Fictional television channels Category:TV channels Category:Television Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1951 Category:El TV Kadsre 1 Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1950s Category:1951 establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1950s